With conventional pneumatic tires, performance on snow of a tire is enhanced by utilizing block patterns to increase traction characteristics.
The technology disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4677408B is a known conventional pneumatic tire that utilizes such a configuration. However, with configurations utilizing block patterns, there is a problem in that uneven wear of the blocks must be suppressed.